Daughters
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Steven Wakefield has a secret that he's been keeping from friends and family, when this secret is revealed, it changes his life. Elizabeth Wakefield & Todd Wilkins are dealing with unhappy family members after announcing their engagement.
1. Prologue

Daughters

By- Min

Steven Wakefield has kept a secret from his family far longer than he intended to. A change causes him to let the secret out, and it brings a lot of changes to his bachelor lifestyle.

**Prologue**

Jessica Wakefield woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. When it didn't stop she rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Jessica?" Nick Fox said. It had been a long time since he had heard that beautiful voice. And he could tell just by hearing it she had still been asleep.

Jessica smiled into the phone at the sound of his voice. "Hey sweetie,"  
>she replied pulling her comforter tighter around her body.<p>

That brought a smile to Nick's face, "hey yourself beautiful, sleep good?" he asked. He had been released from the witness protection program about a week ago, then he had stopped by to see Jessica, and they were now somewhat together, they were still getting back into things. It had been a long time.

"Yes," Jessica answered. "Watcha doing?" she just loved the sound of his voice not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous, and to die for.

"Thinking about you ," he answered. "What are you doing?"

"Lying in my warm bed waiting for you to give me a reason to get out of  
>bed," she told him. "So do you have a reason?"<p>

"I definitely have a reason. I have an important question to ask you," Nick said. He had been thinking about this long and hard for the entire time they were apart. This was the right time and he knew it in his heart, he just hoped she felt the same way.

"Ask away," Jessica responded in anticipation.

"Jessie, can I come over and ask it?" he asked," I can't ask this  
>over the phone."<p>

"Sure, Nick. Are you coming now?" She needed to know how much time she had to make herself presentable since it was already noon and she was just waking up now.

"Yes I'm coming over now," he said as he grabbed the keys to his car. Still on the phone with her he left his apartment locking up behind him.

Todd Wilkins's hands were full of bags of food so he used his elbow to bang  
>on the front door of the Wakefield Twins studio apartment.<p>

Elizabeth Wakefield ran for the door and opened it allowing Todd, and took a  
>couple bags from him, so he wouldn't hafta carry all of it into the<br>house.

Todd gladly handed over some of the food to Liz. "Thanks sweetie" he said as he shut the front door behind him. He followed her into the kitchen and set the rest of the food down. Elizabeth had her back to him, busy with stuff at the counter. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, and brought his face close into  
>her hair, so that he could smell it. <p>

She loved that, everytime he did that it made her heart beat faster. He still had that effect on her, she rubbed his wrist softly. She didn't want him to let go of her. She leaned back into his  
>embrace." I love you," she said softly.<p>

"I love you too Liz, more than anything." Todd proclaimed softly back to her. He breathed in the scent of her hair again, she always smelled so good. "Aren't you going to ask me where I went?" he  
>asked her, still holding on to her.<p>

"I wanted to ask," she admitted as she looked up into his eyes," but I didn't know if you wanted to share that information. But if you do, I'm all ears," she said turning and hugging him around the waist.  
>She was actually pretty curious.<p>

He looked down into her face and flashed her a coy smile. "Gee, I'm hungry, let's eat first." Todd said, disentangling himself from her, and opening up some of the food, as he began to make a plate for  
>himself. <p>

She gave him a look but grabbed a plate to fix herself a plate," What do u want to drink?" she asked as she set her plate down at the table and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. 

"Water." Todd answered automatically, from his days as a devoted basketball player. It was a good habit to have, drinking water at every meal, and staying away from sodas. He saw her bury her head in the refrigerator. "I'll bet you a dollar that you're pulling a root beer out for yourself." Todd challenged as he sat down at the table. He knew Liz inside out. Well, perhaps not technically...but he sure knew her preferences. 

Her hand froze above the root beer and she turned red and she grabbed two bottles of water instead and put ice in the glasses she poured the water in them and brought them to the table. And she found a dollar in her pocket," you were right, but I should stop before I turn into a cow," she said as she sat down in her seat.

Todd burst out laughing. "A cow!" he exclaimed. "Liz that is entirely impossible. You are absolutely gorgeous, absolutely perfect." he told her. He glanced down at the dollar bill which was laying on the table. "I'll tell ya what. I'll let you keep yourdollar in exchange for a kiss instead."

She couldn't believe Todd liked her the way she was." It's possible, but we won't argue about. Of course you can have a kiss," she said as she leaned over the table and softly gave him  
>a kiss. <p>

Todd's smiling lips met Elizabeth's soft sweet ones. "I'm sorry we fought earlier." he said as soon as the kiss had ended, and he sincerely meant it. "I was being stupid, and said some dumb stuff." 

_Todd smiled and met her soft pink lips with his, drinking her__in. "Mmmmmm..." he said when they broke apart. "That was nice, let's do__it again." he said as she leaned back in. However this time,__instead of just kissing her passionately, Todd rolled more of his__weight on top of her, and started to slip one of his hands up and__  
><em>_under the shirt she had been sleeping in._

_ She lost herself in his kisses, but she felt her body start to__tense up when Todd went full force. She broke the kiss," Take it__slow?" she whispered," please...I've never..." she swallowed,__  
><em>_she had no clue what to do._

_ Todd heard her words and obeyed. So he started slowing himself down,__took his hand out from under her shirt, and moved on to leaving tiny__kisses on her neck. Much to his dismay, he still felt Elizabeth__super tense underneath him. She was rigid, she was clenched, she was__scared - she wasn't ready to make love. The realization hit him like__  
><em>_a bucket of cold water as he sighed and rolled off of her._

_ She buried her face in her pillow. It was happening all over__again. She didn't want to lose him again for the same reason, she loved him, but...she couldn't bring herself to do this yet. She__wanted to, but the rest of her wasn't. She didn't want him to hate__her again. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused, she felt like crying again for the..she had lost count, she didn't__know how many times it had been today.__  
><em>

_ Todd knew right now he should be soothing her, telling her it didn't__matter at all to him, and he was pretty sure at some point he would__tell her that, whether it was honest or not. But right now his__curiosity was getting the better of him. Todd cleared his__throat. "So Liz, uh, have you really never done...it?" Todd asked__her, very curious. "Have you ever done ANYTHING?" he questioned__her, knowing he was partially incriminating her, asking her some very__  
><em>_personal questions.__  
><em>

_ She sucked in her breath. Why was he being so mean? This__wasn't the man she knew. This was the same man from back in__college. She was scared, how could he change personalities so__fast." I'm a virgin okay! I'm still a fucking virgin!" she said and__burst into tears. Her luck with guys in college had been she never did sleep with anyone. Not Sam, Not Tom, Not__even Max. And those were the three that had been pretty high__candidates after Todd. She felt like hitting something, or__  
><em>_breaking something. It wasn't fair. When she did give herself to__Todd, she wanted to be able to enjoy and not just do it, so that he__  
><em>_could get a release. She would have given herself to Todd right__now, if he could just see that and take it slow and show her how__  
><em>_good it could it be. She didn't even believe anymore that it was__something special, that was just a myth from all the books._

_ Todd reeled back from Elizabeth's sudden temper; it had surprised__  
><em>_him, to say the least. "Look Liz, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to get__  
><em>_you all upset. Forget I said anything, ok?" She sat there, arms__  
><em>_folded, a steely expression on her face. "Elizabeth I'm not the same__  
><em>_guy from freshman year at SVU. I'VE grown up." he said pointedly._

_ She looked at him," Show me then Todd," she said her face__tear streaked," show me you can be patient. Because I do want__make love to you, but I want it to be more then that Todd," she__said softly, her face softening." Please," she said softly." I don't__want to fight," she said softly," I love you," she looked down at the__cover on her bed. She waited for him to say something, she was__scared now. If this really how he wanted it, she would have to__abandon her fantasies and just sleep with him. Maybe she just__had a deep imagination because she was a writer. She drew her__knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. " It's not that you__got me upset," she said quietly." you scared me," she said," I know__you're not a virgin, but I am Todd. Yes I'm a 23 year old virgin.__Maybe me I'm a loser. But it's just...I always thought the first time__  
><em>_we did make love it would be wonderful, like something so__incredibly special," she said quietly," tell me now if there's no__  
><em>_such thing and I'll sleep with you and not dream up a fantasy."_

_ Elizabeth's brutal honesty made him feel about two feet tall. He was__scum,a slimeball, a guy that sometimes allowed himself to be driven__by only one thing. Her words were so vulnerable, so truthful. He__got up off of her bed and began to pace the room in front of her__window. "Liz I'm so, so, sorry." he told her, his voice almost__cracking. "I can be patient, I will be patient, I promise you that."__Todd looked guiltily out the window. "I don't want to fight either.__Because I love you so, so much baby." he said, turning his head to__her. She was still sitting on the bed, all curled up. "Liz, you're__not a looser. Not even close. If there was one looser in this room__it would have to be me. The guy who ditched the love of his life__because she wouldn't put out for him. The guy who crawled into bed__with the first willing candidate. The guy who sleeps with women he__dates, because he figure, why the hell not? The guy- the guy who__gave up his own sense of idealistic fantasy on sex when he lost you."__He exhaled deeply. "Liz I don't know if its possible for it to be__incredibly special, because I've never been able to experience that.__And I do say that regretfully. The only reasons why I have had sex__is so that I could just do the act. So Liz, I really don't know if__what you are holding on hope to be out there, well, if its actually__out there. But I do want it to special for you, I want it that way__so bad. I don't want you to give up on your fantasies, and I__certainly don't want you to just make love with me to just get it out__  
><em>_of the way. Because if that happened, I don't know how I could__possibly live with myself."__  
><em>

_ Listening to him speak, made her realize at one point__somewhere Todd figured that making love was a special bond,__  
><em>_but he had lost that. She wanted to bring that back for him, to__make it special for both them. To show everyone that it wasn't__  
><em>_just something that writers dreamed up to fill space in books.__She got up and hugged him around the waist, resting her cheek__  
><em>_against his strong chest, she took his arms and put them__around her, she wanted to be close to him right now. She__  
><em>_needed him. She needed to know that it was still there that they__could make it and it would mean something. She didn't want to__  
><em>_be like the other girls. This was her first and only love and if she__couldn't hope with him, then there wasn't anything left. She__  
><em>_placed a soft kiss on his neck." I will show you that it can be__special Todd, I will make it special for you so that you won't ever__  
><em>_just need sex," she said softly as she looked into his coffee__colored eyes.__  
><em>

_ Todd looked down into the face of the woman he loved more than life__itself. He felt her hold herself close to him, she obviously wanted__to be held, comforted, loved... Todd felt her kiss his neck and he__  
><em>_closed his eyes for a second. "Liz you're the most perfect woman__ever created." he told her, as he listened to her own vows. "You're__right, we CAN make this unbelieveably special for the both of us.__And we WILL. I know that now. I know you trust me, so that isn't__the issue like it used to be. So, so what now?"_

_ She smiled . "Thank you," she said softly when he said that she__was the most perfect woman created. Then she was glad to__here him say that they could make it special. "Now we chill out__and spend time together," she said," we can watch a movie.__ some lunch, anything," she said softly._

_ Todd nodded his head. "Alright. But Liz- Liz can I ask you__something. It's not me pressuring you, I swear. It's just something__I need to know."_

_ She looked at him," Yes," she said softly. Waiting for him to ask,__what he needed to know. She hoped she could answer him. She__didn't want to start another fight w/the wrong answer either. She__  
><em>_was sure things could work out for them, if they would talk and listen to each other carefully._

_ "Elizabeth, are you going to want to wait until our wedding night to make love?" he asked her, dead serious. "I won't care what the__answer is, you have my word. This, knowing this, will just help give__  
><em>_me a little bit of insight, guidance, on how I should approach all of__this stuff."__  
><em>

_ She thought about that. Their wedding night she had always thought she would wait , but__they had planned a February wedding and it was now__Mid-October." I'll make you a deal," she said looking at him," If__  
><em>_you can find a way to come up with something special and make__it special for both of us, then I won't make you wait til February if not, then on the night of February 14th I'll do everything in__my power to make it worth your wait and make it special," she__  
><em>_said gently.__  
><em>

_Todd was surprised by her answer. And he hoped it wasn't__showing. "Uh, sure Liz, ok." he told her. He had fully expected to__hear her say, 'Yes Todd, I want to wait for our wedding night to make__love with you. After all, there is nothing more sacred or__sanctimonious than a wedding night...' But she hadn't said anything__like that. Now he needed to find a way to make it special for the__both of them. Whew, talk about pressure. Especially with all of__Elizabeth's expectations... He hugged her. "It's a deal" he__heard himself saying, catching his reflection over Liz's head in the__mirror.__  
><em>

_ She hugged him, she hoped he didn't feel he had to come__through. She wanted him to try, she loved him, she didn't want__him to feel pressured now. She kissed his cheek softly ,"__  
><em>_Lunch?" she asked._

_ "Umm, yeah sure. But you know what Liz. I need to go take care of__something, and then when I'm done why don't I just pick up some stuff__for us, then bring it back here. Does that sound good?" he asked her._

___ " Sure," she said nodding her head," I'll probably shower and be__changed by then too, so you don't hafta see me in my Pjs," she__said with a small laugh. She really needed to get ready for the rest__of the day anyway and this gave her a good chance to do so ,__while he was out doing whatever it was he needed to do._

_ "Alright" Todd said, kissing her on the head before moving to the__door. "I'll go take care of my thing, then I'll call you when I'm__about to pick up food. You can tell me what you feel like. See ya__  
><em>_in a little while Liz." Todd said, letting himself out of the__apartment._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" It's okay I forgave you," she said softly," It's just...you know me...and...it just hurt that you said it like that," she said, then she shook her head," I don't want to remember that anymore," she said. She took a sip of her water.

"Well alright, I just want to make sure you know that I do really regret what I said to you, and that I'm really really sorry." Todd said, taking a bite of his food. "So anyways, you don't want to talk about it anymore, we don't talk about it anymore." Todd assured her. "Ok, so let's talk about where I went..."

She ate some food and washed it down with a sip of her water," Yeh I'm curious, come on tell me puh-leeeeeeez," she said with a small smile. She was glad to be able to just chill and hang out

with Todd.

"I drove over to my parents." he told her. He waited for a reaction to that, because ever since they had gotten engaged he had been putting off talking to his parents and telling them.

"What did they say?" she asked softly as she paused in her eating. Bert and Emily Wilkins had gone from middle class to upper class when Bert had been transferred from Sweet Valley, California to Burlington, Vermont and then back to Sweet Valley later on after a promotion at Varitronics the company he worked for. In many respects their lifestyle and personalities had changed with the change from middle class to upper class. Not to say they weren't nice people, because Elizabeth had known them forever, since she and Todd had been friends as kids, and then sort of boyfriend and girlfriend in middle school and then on and off again in Highschool.

Todd set his food back down and leaned back in his chair. He moistened his lips. "Well, after confessing to you earlier today that my parents had no idea about us, and that we should tell them, I

realized it was my responsibility to break the news to them. After all, your parents knew all along. I couldn't to that to you- just

throw you into the situation like that. So I knew I needed to go and talk to them, ASAP, before any more time went by."

She listened to him speak," You know I wouldn't have minded," she said gently. Which was true, being that she was Liz and just hadn't figured out how to say no lots of the times. She waited for him to continue stopped eating so she could

listen to him.

"I know you say you wouldn't of minded, and that's just because you're such an awesome person." He cleared his throat. "But I knew I wasn't being much of a man, not letting my parents know about a very special relationship I've been in, just because I didn't want to have to listen to possible skepticism."

Her heart thumped in her chest when he said very special relationship. It only took the little things to get to her. To make her

feel important to him and special to him. She continued to listen and let him speak.

"So I told them that I'd been dating you off and on, but pretty seriously, for about 4 months now. I told them that we had hooked

back up, realized deep down how much we loved each other, and how much we wanted to be together, and how we decided to finally make things official, and that we had set a date for a February 14th wedding." He covered her hand with his on top of the table.

She listened and smiled softly when he put his hand on hers. She bit her bottom lip softly." How did they take that?" she asked

softly. Part of her wanted to know and the other part didn't want to know.

He saw her biting her bottom lip. It was a trademark Elizabeth Wakefield move. Unfortunately it was for nervousness. He cleared

his throat again. "Well, umm, at first my father didn't say anything, and my mom looked like she was in shock." he told her

truthfully.

Oh boy! Not good... She kept her mouth shut and waited for to continue. She hoped this wasn't the last time that she would be

seeing Todd. Even though they were both old enough to take care of themselves, she knew family could be a big influence

when they wanted to. Anyone's family that is.

Todd squeezed her hand reassuringly. She wasn't saying anything, and that wasn't helping him. "My mom wants to be happy for us, that much is apparent. She really really does, because she really really does love you. And I think deep down maybe she always wished that you would end up as my bride...but the shock of the suddenness of now

knowing this- that's what's standing in her way of being truly happy for us, for right now that is. I think she was kind of hurt

that I never said anything to her."

Liz played with the edge of the kitchen table cloth with her free hand." I didn't want to upset your parents," she said softly. This wasn't sounding good. It wasn't looking good. She would have loved for both his parents to more than accept this, to be as happy as they were.

"Liz this wasn't you're fault, not at all. I was the one who needed and should of done something about this a LONG time ago. When we first started dating. Or when we got serious again. Or the day we got engaged. I don't know...Anyway, I was stupid and scared not to do anything about this a while ago, ok? So don't for one second put any blame of this mess on yourself." Todd stood up from his chair and began pacing the kitchen. "My dad thinks I'm making a mistake.

And my mom isn't going against him."

She closed her eyes. This was hardly how she envisioned marrying looked at Todd," what are we going to do?" she asked softly...almost not audible. If it was any other girl, his parents probably wouldn't think he was making a mistake. She had lost her appetite and pushed aside her plate with one hand

gently.

"Here's what I think. What I really really, deep down in my heart feel. It's not that they are certain I am marrying the wrong woman. I mean, they can't deny that the two of us have been in love practically our entire lives. So I don't feel that's real y the issue. The truth is, I think they just need to see, need to realize, that this is the real deal for us. This is a true, lifelong commitment we are making, one in which we will never again have any of our infamous make-ups break-ups. I think we can win them over, and eventually gain their approval. My dad- and mom- just don't want to see me rush into something, and later see it was a mistake.

And making a mistake in marriage is such a BIG thing... Of course

Liz this isn't how I feel."

Despite the fact that her fiancée was sitting here and telling her that this wasn't how he felt, but rather how his parents possible felt every word twisted her stomach and heart in a painful manner. How could they believe that she loved their son but at the same time that marrying her would be a mistake for him due to their past relationship. She ran a hand through her hair, which was down today cause she didn't put it up after her shower. " Todd...February isn't that far away...it's another four months away. What if they don't see it by then?" she asked quietly. She felt like her life was always running into a dead end, ever since college.

"Then, then - well then I honestly don't know what. He stopped pacing. "We'll have to make them see it. And I honestly don't think

it will be that hard- I mean Liz, this is the real thing, they have to see it. We should probably get together with them ASAP, to

starting working them over, start schmoozing them over with the Liz

and Todd lovefest."

She listened to him speak," Should..we all have dinner together or just..I dunno," she said feeling lost. She had never had to

prove to his parents, she loved him. They had always been able to see it, they saw it before Todd had. She had never had to deal

with this before, and she felt clueless and lost.

He raked a hand through his brown curls. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking, and I feel the same way. This is going to be different, that's for sure. Different, difficult, and so so important. I want my parents in our corner Liz. I need them there. This would be such a horrible thing, for us to start our life together with them either hanging over or missing all together from it." He gulped. "Liz we've got to make them see what we see. I want them there. For the

engagement. The wedding. The grandkids."

" I want them there too," she said quietly," but I'm starting to feel like the bad guy for ending things with you." She knew half the

time it had been a mutual thing, in order for them to do what was best for both of them. She dropped her head onto the table," How are we going to do this? I never thought it would be this hard," she said near tears." If this is god's way of punishing me, then I

am truly truly sorry," she said softly.

"Elizabeth! Don't be ridiculous. You haven't done anything wrong. And neither have I! Look, I really believe that the both of us

learned something from every one of our break ups. And come on, would we have not kept being drawn back to each other had we not been destined for each other?" he pointed out. "Please please please

don't dwell on our many past break ups."

"I know you're right," she said," it only made us stronger and we did learn something from all of them. I learned that i can't love

anyone the way I love you, with all of my heart," she said softly. She got up from the table and wrapped her arms around his waist." We'll just hafta work hard real hard at showing them..this isn't a

mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake. And showing them how much we love each other shouldn't really be all that difficult." Todd hugged her back. The he snorted. "Want to know what my dad said? "The first thing out of his mouth after I told them we were now engaged was, 'Elizabeth is pregnant, isn't she?' I mean, come on, how ironic is that!"

" It is pretty ironic. But we'll just have to show them that it's not true and this something we want, not something we hafta do," she said softly. Anyone who knew her, would know...she was still a virgin. Which then reminded her once again of the fight earlier this morning over the same issue sex and virginity.

He hugged her. "Yeah, I know we will. And don't worry, I already set them straight on that skewed little idea. So my mom invited us over to dinner tonight, if we could make it that is. I guess that's why I was in such a happy mood getting back over here, because I finally told them, and got it all of my chest, so the biggest thing in my life doesn't have to be a secret to them anymore."

She smiled," I'm glad you told them," she said smiled," Of course we will go to dinner tonight," she said, she just hoped it would all go smoothly tonight." What time?" she asked," I'm glad you're feeling happy," she said, it was good to see him not worrying so much. She however was very worried about how this dinner would go.

Jessica had jumped out of bed and took the quickest shower of her life. She

barely had time to throw on clothes and add a little make up before Nick rang the bell. Jessica, wet hair and all, ran to the front door and opened it.

Todd was about to answer Elizabeth, when he was interrupted by the

doorbell ringing, then by Jessica skidding across the floor, and then by Nick Fox entering the apartment. "I didn't even know Jess was home." Todd commented. Jessica was usually the louder and more hyper and more out there twin and always made her presence known.

Nick smiled as he entered the apartment and took Jessica's hand into his and got down on one knee," Jessica Wakefield..will

you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" he asked seriously as he looked up into her

blue-green eyes.

"I didn't either," Liz said, she hadn't heard a word from Jess's room all morning, so she just thought that her twin was out.

When Jess was home, you would usually hear it. She was surprised to see Nick Fox. Where had he come from? She

needed to talk to Jess and catch up. She made a mental note to

do that later.

Jessica was seriously shocked. She broke out into a huge smile when she

realized what Nick had just asked her. "Yes!" she exclaimed so happy.

Then the sound of her twin's squealing yes to something is what Elizabeth heard. Liz and Todd stood side by side as they watched the drama unfold between Jess and Nick inside the doorway. Todd's jaw dropped when he

saw Nick get down on one knee. He guessed that Nick hadn't realized that he and Liz were there. Todd looked at Liz.

Nick smiled as he removed the ring from his pocket with his free hand, opening it he slid the ring onto her hand as he stood up and kissed her softly. He was all smiles.

Liz was just as shocked, Nick was back and he had proposed. Oh wow. She stood next to Todd," Wow," she said softly, still shocked by what she had just seen. She was still trying to grasp for missing pieces, and she couldn't seem to. She didn't even Nick and Jess still spoke or were allowed to speak, he had been away in the witness protection program for years since College.

"Yeah wow's right." Todd said, still looking at Nick and Jess. "Think we should let them enjoy some privacy?"

She nodded they had their alone time when Todd had asked, it was only fair to do the same for Nick and Jess." Yeh..we should probably leave them alone," she said softly with a small smile.

Todd nodded as he followed Elizabeth back into her bedroom. He shut the door behind them quietly. "So...here we are again."

" Yeh," she said quietly, not sure what to do with herself." um...how about...we play a board game or something?" she asked trying to find something for them to do together.

Todd let out a chuckle. "I have a better idea. Why don't we talk,

talk about some stuff about the wedding- our life together." He proposed.

Liz turned red," it was just an idea..." she nodded," alright we can do that," she said with a small smile. She sat down on her

bed.

Todd smiled at Liz's blush. He didn't know why she was blushing, but it was cute regardless. Todd made himself comfortable on the bed, crossing his legs and leaning back, folding his hands behind his head. "Ok, what kind of wedding do you want? What kind of wedding

will we have?"

"Something with an intimate setting, but with all our friends and

family there...unless...u wanted a smaller wedding..." she said not sure, she bit her bottom lip softly. It was so hard with people of different tastes and personalities.

"No no, that sounds good." Todd agreed. "I want all of our family and friends to be there too. After all, they've probably been waiting for this longer than we have." Todd joked, winking at her. "Liz, how exactly did your parents react to the news of our

engagement, since I wasn't there."

" At first they tried to talk me out of it," she said quietly," because they don't think we're right for each other as a couple, since we made the huge split in college. But then they warmed up to the idea once I told them that this is truly what I want and I that I do love you more than anyone or anything. They gave us their

blessings," she said.

Todd was nodding his head as she spoke. "Good, because I think if

both sets of parents were against us, that we would be better off to just drive

to Vegas and elope."

"We probably would, but that's not what either of us really wants," she said," we want our families to be apart of this, it's special," she said and leaned over kissing him softly." What should I wear for dinner tonight?"

"Oh I don't know Liz." Todd said. "I suppose its nice, but not fancy." He got back to the original subject. "Since you want an intimate wedding I suppose that means that you don't want to have it at the beach. You want a church wedding, right?"

" Who says we can't make a beach wedding intimate Wilkins?" she asked raising an eyebrow." Churches are overdone

anyway."

"What are you serious? You want to get married at the beach?" He asked her. Somehow it baffled him that she could see the beach setting as intimate especially since she was so by the book most of the time.

She nodded," Yes I'm serious," she said as she looked at him.

The beach could be intimate and romantic. If they did it right and

they would.

"Alright." Todd said smiling. "I could go for a beach wedding.

It'll certainly be a lot cheaper." he said before the words were out

of his mouth. "Of course money is not an issue..."

" No it's okay," she said," I don't want an expensive wedding,"

she said. Todd's money is not what she was after, she just wanted him and to be happy for the two of them to be happy together.

"Liz, in all serious though, you know, I mean, we will have to keep track of the costs, but costs really aren't an issue, thankfully. We'll be alright, I think we're in a pretty good position. I want you to have your dream wedding, ok Liz? I thought all little girls started thinking about what their dream wedding was going to be- and

I want it to be just that- exactly how you thought it."

She had seriously abandoned all hope of all of that, when all her

relationships had started to go down the drain. She didn't even remember what her dream wedding had been." Honestly...I don't think I remember much of what I wanted...I mean...Jess and I used to talk about a double wedding...but we have such different tastes it probably wouldn't have worked." Why had things seemed so much more easier when they were younger?

Todd nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right, I guess I

can't really see you and Jess agreeing on something as big as a wedding. Plus, we're getting married in about three and a half months. I doubt Jessica is going to want to get married that soon."

Liz laughed softly," She might j ust go get married today, but

yeh...that dream died a long time ago. I just want something that is going to be very memorable and something to celebrate the start

of our life together," she said seriously.

Todd pulled Elizabeth close to him, so that they were sitting very closely, side by side. He kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I could definitely go for that kind of a wedding." he said softly back to her. He sighed. "Can you believe it Liz? In just three and a half short months, we'll be getting married, so that we can spend the rest of our lives together. Forever. It's going to be so great Liz. I don't know if you ever realized it, but back in high school, before I had gotten my dose of reality, I really always pictured us getting married one day, and starting a family together. Who would of guessed that the two friends back in the second grade would be

getting hitched?"

She rested her forehead against his gently," I thought about it all

the time," she said softly with a smile," I still can't believe it though. I never thought this day would come," she said placing her hand on his chest gently. She kissed his mouth softly, she liked being held close to him." mmm in the second grade I never imagined I would end up marrying you. You were a meanie back

then too sometimes," she said and playfully poked him in the chest. Talking about back then, reminded her of the sixth grade, and the thought almost made her laugh out loud, but she held it in. They were interesting back then that's for sure. She remembered getting ticked off when Veronica Brooks moved in on Todd and he danced with her at the valentine's dance, instead of her. She still had that locket somewhere too, except now she wore the newer one Todd had given her. But she still had the old one too." Wanna know something Todd?"

Todd smiled and chuckled lightly. "A meanie huh? Yeah I guess I

was, or at least, could be to girls back then. But then I got smart." he said, winking at her. Do I wanna know something? Sure, is it that you hope our kids take after you so that we don't have a bunch of 'meanies' ourselves?"

She laughed and playfully shoved his arm," No Wilkins," she

said," but if we do have any meanies, u hafta promise to straighten them out," she said," no..I..I'll show you," she said and got up and went to her jewelry box on her dresser, she lifted the lid

carefully and moved aside the gold lavarie from her parents and

picked up the old locket carefully it still had both their pictures in it. She went back to the bed and resumed her position and held

up the locket for Todd to see." I still have this..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Todd watched her saddle up to him again, holding an object out in her hands. What was it? A locket. Ohhhh...He remembered. "Wow you still have this?" he said, eyeing the outside of it. "This old cheap thing?" he said, smiling at her. I'm surprised you didn't toss it. Wow, i still remember the night I gave this to you. We were both standing outside of the beach disco, and I gave this to you the night before I had to leave for Vermont." he said proudly, glad she could see that he did hold sentiment close to his heart as well, even if it was only in the form of memory.

Liz tried not to laugh, she didn't want to crush his proudness  
>over remembering. That was one locket he gave her, but not the one she was holding in her hand. She reached across to her side drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a small trinket box and opened it and pulled out the other locket the one he gave her before leaving for Vermont, she set the other sixth grade one<br>on her lap." Babe this one," she said holding up the Vermont  
>locket," is from before you left."<p>

Todd blushed as he took that newer locket out of her hand, and  
>examined it. Yep, she was right. "Oh sorry, I guess the lockets just kind of looked the same to me." he mumbled, trying to cover up his embarrassment. He looked at that locket again. "Ok, so yeah, this one I gave you before I left for Vermont. But then this one-" Todd took the first locket she had gotten out and looked at it, "this<br>one -" he racked his brain. Oh yeah! "That's right, I remember this one too! I gave you this locket on the anniversary of the day of the first time you said you loved me!" He exclaimed,proudly. "Remember, you were kind of ticked at me that day, because I had to break our date so that I could drive up the coast to a tiny little shop and pick this up for you? But I came by your house later that night and explained, and I gave you this." he said, smiling, pleased with himself. He expected Liz to be surprised by the depth of his knowledge. 

Liz felt like hugging him even though he was wrong. Poor guy needed to get away from the locket thing. There were too many but he still remembered. She laid the Vermont locket back on her leg and reached into her trinket box and pulled out the anniversary locket and held that one up with the Vermont one in  
>her hand too,she pointed," Vermont." Then she pointed to the third locket," Anniversary for the first time i said I love you." Then she pointed to the one in his hand," do you know this was one now?" she asked him." Open it that might help." It still had the pictures in it. <p>

Todd felt a serious blush on his face now. Twice he had been wrong? Twice when he was so sure that he had been right! How embarrassing! Todd took that damn locket form Liz, and opened it up. He was surprised by the people he saw looking back at him. A very dorky looking Todd and Liz. Back from when they were still in the sixth grade. He looked at his picture and cringed. Thankfully he  
>had grown into his body and lost the occasional acne. He quickly shut the locket, not wanting to look at that horrible picture anymore. "Wow, this is from way back when" he commented to Liz. "Did I give this to you at a dance or something?"<p>

Her heart sank...he didn't know. She nodded," Valentine's Day Dance," she replied and put the other two lockets back in the trinket box. Maybe she was just...being silly by saving it. The dance hadn't been a night to remember, nor had that week. But with Jessica trying to help she and Todd had gotten back  
>together. And so had Jessica and Aaron.<p>

He squeezed her. "What's wrong? What's with this look on your  
>face?" he questioned her.<p>

" I feel stupid saving it...since you didn't really remember," she said," I don't know why I kept it...that was a bad week, " she took the locket back from him. Maybe I should just throw it away, she thought not sure what she should do.

"Now why would you go and do a silly thing like that?" Todd said, taking the locket back from her. "Just because I couldn't remember a special memory way back from the seventh grade?" Todd smiled and started fastening the locket around her neck, brushing her still damp hair aside. "Hey, I've got to admit that I am pretty pleased with myself for remembering stuff like this that happened all the way back in the eleventh grade!" he exclaimed.

She hugged him," I'm proud of you too for remembering those times," she said softly. She kissed him softly," but...now i have four lockets," she said with a giggle.

Todd began to nod but then suddenly stopped. "Four, what do you mean four? Sheesh, don't tell me I gave you another one! I mean, talk about a looser. What kind of guy gives his girlfriend three, or is it four, lockets? Sheesh! You would think I could have come up with something a little different each time. I'm surprised you didn't dump me just over that Liz!" Todd said, smiling all the time.

She burst out laughing," It was the thought that counted, but I always did wonder what was up with all the lockets. You gave me one this past July," she said shaking her head," when...you came over when it was raining." she shook her head with a small smile on her face. 

"Oh that's right." Todd said, smiling at the memory. "Yeah it was raining, and I remember I was soaked when I gave it to you, and we ended up making out on the couch in the steamiest make-out session I think we've ever had." he said, now full-fledged grinning. "Well you don't have to worry about any more lockets" he assured her, looking at the diamond on her finger. "Nothing less than diamonds or gold for my baby now." he said tenderly.

She smiled at the memory too," Oh yeh, it got hot," she said shaking her head," good thing we were alone," she said. Then she heard him and blushed," You don't have to spoil me just cause we're getting married," she said kissing him again softly," but anything you give me I'll love," she said with a smile.

"Of course I'm going to spoil you Liz." he said, nuzzling her neck. "And not because I think I should- even though I do- but because I want to." he said, against her soft skin. "Nothing is too good for my best friend, my wife, the mother of my children...and how nice it'll be that all three of those are going to be the same person." he said coyly, biting her earlobe. "It'll certainly save  
>me a lot of money!"<p>

She was rubbing the back of his neck and stopped when he got to the end of his sentence. She thumped his chest, as he was biting her earlobe, it was nice."Haha Wilkins, you better not go getting any mistresses," she said.

"Ow" Todd said, rubbing his chest. "I get the point loud and painfully clear- no mistresses. Just a word of advice Liz- don't hit someone while they have one of your body parts around their teeth." he advised, trying to keep a straight face.

She knocked him onto his back, and was sitting ontop of him," Don't be mean then," she said with her arms crossed, as she tried not laugh." And if you're nice to me I might just do something  
>for you."<p>

Todd couldn't hold it back any longer, he was full-fledged laughing  
>now. And the look on Elizabeth's face was priceless. "You might do<br>something for me huh?" Todd asked, grinning, very intrigued. "Like  
>what?" <p>

" Yes i might," she said keeping her arms still crossed," like take care of your chest, which I know is red," she said w/a smirk, " but only if u promise to be nice to me," she said. 

"Alright, fine fine" Todd conceded. "I'll be good to you." he  
>said, while intertwining his fingers with hers. <p>

She leaned down and kissed him softly, her fingers intertwined with his. Then with her other hand she unbuttoned his shirt and leaned down softly kissing his chest to sooth the redness.

Todd savored the kiss, then once it was through, wet his lips as he felt Elizabeth start to unbutton his shirt. He let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes and enjoyed how her lips on his body could make him feel. "Mmmm...I should be nicer to you more often" he half whispered as he kept his eyes shut.

" Yes you should," she whispered as she continued to kiss his  
>chest moving down his body. She knew she was probably getting herself in trouble, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make him feel better, and be good to him at the same time.<p>

"Oh don't worry, I will be" he murmured as she began to move further down the length of his tingling body. Should I stop her? he asked himself. No, I'm going to let Liz do whatever she wants to do" he thought happily, I don't want her holding back anymore. Besides, some good old fashioned fooling around never hurt anybody, he convinced himself. So I'll just let her go with it- for my sake- and hers. "Oh Liz" escaped his lips. 

She swallowed she didn't know how much too far was taking it. But he deserved to be treated right, she wanted him to be happy with her and want her too. But she still wanted it to be special, when she finally did give herself to him. She knew she could atleast fool around a bit, they had back in July that night and that was nice. She just didn't want any lines moved back  
>up his body and caught his mouth in a hot passionate kiss.<p>

Todd gladly welcomed Elizabeth's lips back to his, and could feel his  
>temperature shoot up at about 100 degrees the second it started. He could tell that they were both on fire. Still kissing, Todd began to tangle his hands in her long blonde hair.<p>

She continued to kiss him. She ran her tongue around his mouth before sliding it in, as their kisses intensified. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, as she kissed him some more, she was still straddling him.

Todd's body reacted like crazy to Elizabeth's sexy kiss. Her position of straddling him also got him going. Raising his neck he began to kiss her neck, her collar bone, and then the collar of her shirt. He placed his hands on her hips.

She closed her eyes enjoying his kisses," mmmmm...Todd," she whispered softly," ohhhhh." She was liking this alot, it felt good to feel his kisses. She ran her hand down the back of his neck, leaning into him.

Todd felt Elizabeth tilt her head up some, giving him easier acess to  
>her neck. With his left hand, he moved it from her hip to her back, slipping it slowly up the back of her blouse, slowly caressing her back. At the same time, he moved his lips back down to the collar of her blouse and then into the blouse itself.<p>

She just ran her fingers through his dark hair, as she paused to catch her breath. Things were easily heating up between them, she caressed the back of his neck softly, lost in thought. She kissed his ear softly, then licked it. He knew how to make her weak inside, she was starting to feel like jello. Her brain was starting to turn to mush.

"Mmm..." Todd groaned softly into her neck as he felt Elizabeth lick his ear. Surprisingly, she felt very loose and accepting of his moves, and seemed to be comfortable dishing out some of her own. Obviously, they hadn't gone too far for her liking- yet. He felt her delicate fingers against the back of his neck as he began kissing her breasts through her blouse. Todd could feel her shiver from on top of him. He felt both of their breaths coming heavily.

She found herself relaxing in his embrace, as she still ran her hand along the back of his neck. she kissed along his jawline slowly and softly, keeping it small but making it feel nice. Her other hand was at his side, rubbing softly.

Todd continued kissing her breasts, and even though it was through her bra and blouse, he could still feel her reacting to it. And since she was reacting nicely, he figured why stop. He felt the pressure of her hand on his side, and tried to press himself against her to be even closer, to feel more of her. Their bodies had always fit so nicely. Right about now Todd normally would have changed positions and rolled over on top of her, to help him out, but he didn't dare move- he did not want to startle Liz. Besides, he thought, maybe by her being on top she felt like she had more control over the situation.

She kissed his neck some more softly and slowly and over and over again. She slowly slid a hand beneath his shirt, not wanting him to get the wrong idea and go full force again, she gently ran her hand across his abs.

His body started a whole new set of tingles as Elizabeth began  
>rubbing his chest. He heard himself let out a groan. Hooking an arm across her body and landing at her hip, Todd began to roll her over, by pushing her body over with his. <p>

She swallowed oh no that was too far, this was getting out of  
>hand. She just wanted to make him feel good, she tried to gently push him back down without upsetting stopped what she was doing.<p>

Todd, getting considerably less blood to his brain, took a few seconds before he figured out what was going on. She had stopped what she had been doing to him- the kissing, the caressing, and now she seemed to be pushing him back over. Back over so that he was not on top of her. Todd conceded, going back to his old position, on his back, while Elizabeth was now propped up on her side right next to him. He didn't want to stop just yet- but he knew that wasn't up  
>to him. He didn't want to get dejected by her move, he'd rather get over it and start something up again. But again- that was up to Liz. And he knew it. He tried to pull her back down on top of him,close to him. "Sorry, I thought you'd like that, but its ok, we can do it this way. I don't mind you being on top." he said coyly. <p>

She was scared she knew he loved her, atleast she believed what he told her. She had started this, it wouldn't be fair for her not to...would it? She felt that on top she could keep him under control, but she knew she couldn't. She looked down at him,biting her bottom lip softly. She as afraid she wouldn't be enough for him. She had no clue what even turned him on as sad as that may be, even though they were close to fooling around a couple times. Maybe she should let him be in control..atleast...she didn't even know if she wasn't any good? She dropped her head burying her face in his chest. " What if I'm not good enough?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Todd continued to kiss her neck, still trying to pull her back down close to him. She still felt loose, and he believed she was still enjoying herself, so he didn't put the brakes on - yet. He thought he heard her whisper something then burry her head in his he wasn't sure. He was going to ignore it, but fearing that she hadtold him something important, he huskily asked, "What?" between  
>kisses which he was leaving on her shoulder.<p>

" What if I'm not good enough," she repeated. Was he even  
>listening? She waited to see if he had heard her that time. <p>

This time Todd made out her words. He stopped trying to kiss her for a second. "Huh? Liz, that's not possible. You're absolutely perfect" he said, moving in on her again. "Beside, we're not actually going to do it right now, are we?" He wasn't sure if it had come out as a question or a request. "We're just, I don't know,messing, fooling around. Enjoying ourselves a little." he said,  
>trying to nuzzle her neck. <p>

Liz hoped he was right, it was one thing to say it, but another to actually do it. She slowly ran her fingers through his dark hair, rolled over so he was on top, since he had been trying for almost 20 minutes now to get ontop of her. She couldn't figure out why it was he wanted on top, but she could give him that slowly nuzzled his ear.

The very last thing Todd had been expecting happened. Instead of hearing a speech from Elizabeth, or feeling her begin to shy away from him, or do her infamous tensing up act, she rolled them over so that now Todd was on top, dominating the situation. He felt her hands in his hair, and he loved it. "Just enjoy yourself Liz." He said, very, very softly to her. He knew that they would stop before they got to sex tonight. He knew, and accepted that just fine. But still, he and Liz could really enjoy themselves with just what they were doing now. Touching, caressing, kissing, and rolling around on the bed. Todd moved his two strong hands down Elizabeth's back and settled them on the back of her jeans.

She could stand to enjoy herself right now, she needed it. She was feeling stressed out over the situation of proving to his parents that they were in nibbled on his neck, licking it and sucking on it. She ran her hands just under the collar of his shirt and rubbed his shoulders.

Once again, Todd could begin to feel his temperature begin to rise. Elizabeth was being so sexy, a lot more sexual with him than she usually was. Todd continued to rub his hands over the back of her jeans, feeling her all over. He kissed her temples and her forehead, enjoying every second of it.

As Ironic as it seemed this was turning out to be a good stress  
>reliever, she would have to remember to thank Todd. She kissed down his chest again, pressing herself against his body. She loved his kisses, and his touch wasn't so bad either. She slid one leg up, so that it rested on his thigh. Her hands pushed the rest of his shirt off his shoulders, so that she could feel his warm<br>skin beneath her hands. Her hands explored his upper body.

Todd felt Liz slide one of her legs up his leg, finally resting it kind of coiled around his thigh. Then he moaned as he felt Elizabeth continue to proceed to undo his shirt from his shoulders. Todd took a second to slid the shirt down his arms, as he discarded of it completely, tossing it on the floor. He felt Elizabeth's hands now exploring his upper body. His upper body that was now tingling. He  
>kissed her hard and passionately, sliding his tongue in and out and<br>around her mouth. She seemed to let out a slight whimper from  
>underneath him. Todd then moved his hands away from her butt, and<br>started to slide them all around the waistline of her jeans.

She let out soft whimpers and moans. It felt good,really good. And just the feeling of his muscular chest underneath her small hands was a nice feeling. When his tongue began to dart in and out of her mouth, she used her own tongue to play with it each time it returned. She slid her hands up and down and finally  
>chose to rest them on the waistband of his jeans. Her leg still resting against his thigh. She kissed him passionately and deeply and began to soon<br>explore his mouth with her tongue.

Todd tried desperately not to get too excited on two counts. One ebbing his natural, bodily reaction to experiencing this. He knew he'd eventually have to stop, so he didn't want too get to excited, too fast. Secondly, he knew that if he got to excited he might scare Elizabeth off, and he certainly didn't want to do that. Not just because he was enjoying himself so much, but because he knew that  
>Elizabeth REALLY was. She was getting awfully into this, and he was so so happy to know, to feel this. Now they were sharing a pretty hot kiss, each playing with the others' tongue. Giving it a brief moments thought, while Liz's hand rested at the top of his jeans, he began creeping his hands, both of them, up the front of her blouse.<p>

Liz lost herself in his kisses, but knew she needed to keep a straight head about all of this. She felt his hand move, and her first instinct was to reach out and stop him. But her second was to allow him to continue, she was confused. She tried to focus and decided...that it would be okay, that wasn't quiet crossing the line yet. She continued to share a hot passionate kiss with him. 

Todd was enjoying himself so much. Her kisses were so sweet, her touch was so electrifying, Todd felt as if he were in Heaven. And, he reminded himself, they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff yet. He smiled in his head, realizing this. This was sort of like, a sneak preview or something. Elizabeth's hands were still exploring his entire body, so Todd continued to explore hers. He moved one of his  
>hands up higher and higher, until it started feeling up her breast.<p>

She continued to kiss him more deeply. She darted her tongue in and out of his mouth as she kissed him." mmmm," she whispered as she kissed brought her tongue back out to trace his mouth." Todd," she said softly, as she ran her hands all over him, and then slid them between the waistband of his  
>jeans and boxers, rubbing the skin there. <p>

Todd felt his eyes fly open. "MmmHmm" he responded her. Where  
>Elizabeth's hands were...well, he would never of expected it. Surprised as he was, he was equally pleased. Just a little lower and then... he fantasied drunkly- drunk with passion. He was full fledged moaning now, her fingers were arousing him like crazy. But in the good way, of course. He breathed in deeply, taking in her taste and scent. Slowly and gently, not doing anything suddenly, Todd pushed her blouse up so that her stomach and breasts were exposed. Shifting his position slightly on top of her, he removed his mouth from hers as he leaned down and licked the area around her cute little belly button. <p>

She forgot what she was gonna say as his mouth licked around her belly button. She ran her hand through his hair,bringing him closer to her body, as she closed her eyes and just concentrated on enjoying this." mmmmmmm," she moaned softly, as she felt his mouth on her stomach like that, it felt nice. She forgot about the world around forgot all about dinner with the Wilkins. She forgot that Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins weren't thrilled with the idea of their son wanting to marry her. She let all of that go and put her full attention on the man before, the man she loved. 

Todd absolutely loved hearing her make little noises, it got him going more than anything else. He wondered if she realized that. He continued to lick her stomach, mainly around her belly button. But then he started dragging his tongue up, until it hit her lacy bra. It was pink. He loved her in pink. It was innocent and sexy all at once- just how Todd viewed Liz. I wonder if her panties are pink too, he wondered devilishly. Her hands were still caught up in his hair, and since their mouths were no longer attached, he was able to get a good look at her face. Her head was back against a pillow, her hair all around her, her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face. The face of the woman he loved more than life itself. And more  
>particularly, the face of his fiancée who was very much enjoying herself, thanks to him. Her hands were still tinkering on the edge of his boxers. Todd made the move to get rid of her shirt, get it out of the way, completely, as he started tugging it up.<p>

Things were starting to move fast now, she opened her eyes." Todd..." she bit her bottom lip softly," I-I think things are moving very fast way past just fooling around," she said softly. Clothes were starting to wind up on the floor...and that wasn't a good thing right now. She waited for him to say something. 

Todd never let his mouth leave Elizabeth's body. Nor did he let his hands. "Liz let's just get rid of your shirt, it's in the way" he said against her skin, breathlessly. He was still VERY aware of the  
>fact of where her hand was.<p>

She didn't know what to do, this was moving entirely too fast."  
>please," she said softly as she bit her bottom lip softly," I-..." she didn't want to upset him, but they had already talked about this. <p>

Todd stopped kissing her. He heard her. He propped himself up on an elbow to get a good look into her face. "Do you want to stop?" he  
>asked her.<p>

She let go of him slowly." Yes," she said softly, as she looked down. She didn't think she could look at him if he got mad. She didn't want it to be this way all the time. She wanted him to enjoy himself, but...it didn't feel right to her yet. The specialness wasn't there. The heated need to rip each other's clothes off was diminishing it, she was just as turned on as he was he wasn't alone in that but she couldn't just get careless and give up her virginity even if it was to Todd.

Todd in turn let go of her, and then pulled himself up off of her. He swung his legs so that they were swinging off of the side of the bed, so that he was sitting on the edge. Then he turned back to Liz, who had brought her shirt back down, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Ok" he answered, giving her a small smile. 

She felt like crying, she wrapped her arms around her middle."I'm sorry," she said softly, she returned his kiss softly. She wanted to stay in his arms, but she didn't say anything.

Todd kissed her back softly then leaned his forehead against hers, smiling softly. "Don't be sorry. I -we- knew what we were starting" he said. "Seriously, it's ok Liz, I'm not upset or anything. We took it as far as you wanted it to go, and that's all  
>that I could of hoped for." <p>

She returned his kiss, and rested her forehead against his," Really? Cause the last thing that I want is to upset you Todd," she said softly, one of her hands lightly resting on his chest." I don't think I could handle loosing you again," she said softly," so I want you to be happy," she whispered." and I wanted to say thank  
>you."<p>

"I AM happy Liz. I really am. And in turn, I want you to be happy to, and it seems you were tonight. And by the way, you have nothing to thank me for."

She smiled," I was..and that's why I want to thank you," she said," It was a big stress reliever and it was nice to just pay attention to you and not stress about anything else that is happening right now," she said with a smile.

"It IS a major stress reliever." Todd said, winking at her. "And  
>just think Liz, that's just the beginning of it."<p>

She laughed," mmm and the beginning was very nice Wilkins, very nice," she whispered in his ear, and then nuzzled it softly," mmm..since you're here right now, could you do me a favor?" she asked, him resting her arms on his shoulders and looking into  
>his coffee colored eyes.<p>

Todd was completely mesmerized by her eyes. He had looked into them  
>so so any times, yet each time he felt something completely new and wonderful and different. "Anything." he answered her, never breaking eye contact.<p>

" Will you please pick out something for me to wear to dinner?" she asked, as she still looked into his eyes. She loved his eyes, especially when they were happy and dancing.

Todd groaned and lowered his chin to his chest. "Anything but that." he told her. "Liz I don't know the first thing about woman's clothing, except that you manage to make anything sexy." He grinned at her. "Seriosuly though, I am the last person you should be asking for help. Why don't you ask Jessica?" 

" Because...it's your parents...and if I asked Jessica, she might dress me up like one of the girls in some music video," she said. She knew she was exaggerating, but with Jess everything was all about being sexy. She blushed at the comment he made about her making anything sexy.

"Well now that might not be too bad!" He kidded her, grinning devishly, as he pictured the scantily glad lady marmalade girls dancing around in negligées. She threw a pillow that he was able to duck from. "Look, I'm telling you, you'd have better luck with Jessica than you would me. And besides Liz, it's not like you to be so self-conscious about what you wear. Anything you pick, it'll be fine, and my parents will love it. Don't stress about impressing them or whatever, ok? They already know exactly who you are. And they've always liked you. Now, do you mind if I go and use your shower?" Todd asked, getting up off of the bed and stretching. He bent down to pick up his discarded shirt. 

She would take his word for it and just pick out an outfit herself. Getting Jess's help would land her in hot water. She loved her twin, but she was too outrageous sometimes." Yeh shower's all yours," she said, she got up and grabbed him a towel and hung it around his shoulders and turned him in the direction of the  
>bathroom, then went into her closet to see what she could come up with. She tried not to think about Todd in the shower. As she looked through her closet, she spotted the one half of her closet that housed a few of Todd's clothes...well okay maybe half. It was a nice site, she shook her head and went back to looking for<br>something to wear.

"Thanks" Todd said as she flung the towel around his bare shoulders. "I think I could use a shower, a nice cold shower." He said as he disappeared through her bathroom. Todd closed the door behind him, and looked around Elizabeth's neat, tidy little bathroom. It definitely had a girlie effect to it, but Todd enjoyed  
>that. He stepped into the shower and thought about how intimate it would be when he and Liz officially shared a bathroom of their own. With a myriad of "his" and "hers" stuff in it. Plus he also thought about how cool it would be to share not only a bathroom, but a bedroom too, and taking it even further, to share a house. Todd<br>smiled.

Liz ran a hand through her hair as she laid out six different outfits on her bed. Glad she had already taken her shower today and wouldn't be in a hurry now. She tried on a pleated skirt, that stopped just above her knees with a white blouse and a navy blue sweater vest on top and stood before her mirror. She  
>sighed and pulled it off and put on a baby blue summer dress instead. It was erie but with her hair down, she almost looked like Jessica right now. Only thing missing was something short and revealing then she'd be mistaken for Jessica easily.<p>

Todd finished up in the shower, the whole time thinking about how  
>great his and Liz's life was going to be together. Turning off the water, he wrapped a snug towel around his waist, and dug around under her sink for a razor that he kept there. He figured he should probably shave for dinner that night. Yes, he and Liz hadn't had sex, but that didn't mean that they hadn't slept together. Just simply slept together. It showed him just how adult their relationship had finally become. He crashed here, with her, a good amount of 's why he had a few things in the bathroom, as well as in the<br>closet. 

Liz wondered if the dress was too much, she sighed as she flopped into a chair and grabbed her brush and brushed her hair, which she pulled back in a clip. She went to her mirror and applied some lipgloss. The dress was okay in her opinion at least, she put her other clothes back in the closet, and found a pair of sandals to go with her dress. As she sat on her bed, she smiled to herself softly. She couldn't wait to be able to come home to Todd every night.

"Hey Liz, can you grab me some clothes please?" Todd shouted over  
>the buzz of the razor. <p>

Oh boy she could barely decide for herself. She went to his side of the closet and found his Khakis and a button down shirt to go with it. She grabbed him a clean pair of boxers too, and went to the bathroom door and handed them to him. 

Todd heard Elizabeth approaching and opened the door right as she got there, clothes in hand. He stopped shaving for a minute and took them from her. "Thanks" he said. Then he noticed that she was all dressed and ready to go. "Hey! You found something," Todd exclaimed, looking at the light blue dress. 

She blushed," Yeh...if it's too much then I can go back to the skirt," she said not sure how exactly this outfit came off. It was a pretty dress and it had been a gift from Jessica, a while back but  
>Liz had never worn it yet til now.<p>

"No, no, Don't change, you look fantastic." Todd told her, as he started rinsing the sink out. "But you might be a little cold, seeing as how it's October and not June" he noted, eyeing her bare  
>shoulders through the mirror.<p>

" I have a sweater sitting on the back of my chair, I'll grab it on my  
>way out," she said," Okay Imma let you finish getting ready," she said wa small smile, before she turned to head back into her room, she picked up the sweater and her purse, she made sure she had her apt. key in it. She slid into her sweater and put the  
>strap of her purse over her shoulder. <p>

Todd put on the fresh clothes, and finished up quickly in the bathroom. He stepped out and back into her room with his damp hair. He caught Liz by the door, apparently all ready. "Wow, you're all ready to go, aren't you?" he commented as he sat down to put his  
>shoes on. "I thought it was the guy who was supposed to be waiting<br>for the female to finish getting ready."

She laughed," Yeh well this is the wrong female, I usually take time but that's when I hafta shower and all that, but since I already showered today, I didn't need to," she said," but it's okay," she said with a small smile, as she waited for him. She walked  
>over to him and kissed his cheek. <p>

Todd glanced up and smiled at her face. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," she said with a smile on her face. 

Bert Wilkins sat in his chair in the livingroom, he was dressed for dinner and just waiting for Todd to arrive with..well you know who. He still believed that Todd was only marrying her because he got her pregnant, and he just wouldn't admit it. He didn't know what this dinner would tell them. Cause it would just  
>confirm what they already knew. Bert flipped the page of the<br>newspaper as he read it. 

Emily Wilkins descended down the staircase, still fastening her earrings on. She spotted her husband sitting in a chair, buried in the newspaper. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew what it looked like. "Oh would you quit mopping?" she scolded him,  
>finishing up on her earrings.<p>

Todd finished on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys from her nightstand, and opened Elizabeth's bedroom door, letting her go first. He looked around the rest of the apartment, wondering if Nick and Jess were still around, or if they were off celebrating. In a second his had his answer- thanks to very distinctive noises coming  
>from Jessica's bedroom. Oh they were celebrating all right.<p>

Liz heard that and shook her head, but said nothing as she walked out with Todd behind her. She figured Jessica forgot that anyone else was in the apartment with her, but oh well they were on their way out anyway so it was okay. Now Jess and Nick have the apartment for a while anyway.

Well, at least someone was getting laid in that apartment tonight, he thought wryly. "Now Liz, promise me you'll relax tonight, ok? Just be yourself." he said as they backed out of the driveway. 

" I promise," she said as she tried to calm down the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach. She just wanted this to go well and she just prayed it would all work out soon. She sat back  
>in her seat. <p>

"Who's mopping Em?" Bert asked, as he flipped another page, reading the rest of his article." I just think it's a shame he's ruining his life. He should be playing for the NBA. Not marrying...that...that..." he couldn't find the word." Tramp," he said  
>settling on a word <p>

"Bert!" she scolded him, frowning. "That's just not right. We've  
>always known Elizabeth Wakefield to be the furthest thing from a -<br>from that horrible word you just used. Elizabeth has always been, and  
>I'm sure she still is- a wonderful young lady." <p>

"Then let her go marry someone else, because those two are just going to end up getting divorced in the future," he said from behind his paper. He continued to read the newspaper article, as he was about to flip the page, he caught the byline of another  
>article below it. It said by- Elizabeth Wakefield.<p>

Mrs. Wilkins let out a sigh. "Bert, would you please just talk to me, please tell me what you are thinking about all of this. Because ever since Todd broke the news to us earlier today, all you've been doing is mopping, or giving some snide, little rude comments. Talk to me." Then she noticed har husbands eyes all of a sudden looked  
>fixated on something. "What is it?"<p>

" Th-this byline," he said surprised and lowered the paper to show it to her. He was in shock to say the least. When on earth had Liz started working for this paper let alone any paper for that matter? He had been reading this paper for years and years, he would  
>have noticed if Liz's name was in it..wouldn' t he?<p>

"Why that's Elizabeth's name!" Emily excliamed, briefly glancing at  
>the article. "What's it about Bert?"<p>

" The Snipper Attacks," he replied. He was still visibly shocked. He shook his head, as he closed the paper and folded it putting it back on the table, as they  
>waited for Todd and Elizabeth.<p>

"Liz deep down the both of them still love you, remember that, ok? They just need to get warmed up to the idea that their son has once again fallen for you." he said, giving her a small smile, as he  
>turned onto Country Club Road.<p>

She nodded slowly," Got it," she said softly. She was gonna try to remember that, she was gonna try hard, cause for sure it would not be easy at all unless they had had time to think things through since Todd had spoken to them. She returned the smile. 

Todd pulled up into the long, winding, familiar driveway. He cleared  
>his throat. Then he glanced at the dashboard clock. "So uh, are you ready? We are a little early."<p>

She didn't know if she was or not. Her hand clutched his sleeve," I don't know," she admitted," Do u think it'll be okay?" she asked softly as she looked up at his familiar loving coffee colored eyes, she loved to look into his eyes, and if they didn't  
>hafta be inside she would all night.<p>

He sighed. "I don't know. But I guess there is only one way to find  
>out." he said.<p>

She nodded as she let go of his arm and took a deep breath," Okay we can do this," she said as she took off her seatbelt.

"Yes, WE can." he agreed with her, before getting out of the car and  
>going around to her side to open up the door for her. <p>

"Oh" she replied. She picked up the discarded paper and read it herself. "Wow, that's such a powerful commentary on a very very sensitive subject. Don't you think so dear?" she asked him. 

"Yeah sure," he replied absently. He had never actually read any  
>of Liz's stuff, but he hated to admit it but it was good. It made you stand up and pay attention to what was going on in the world around them, and that is wasn't entirely safe anymore to just be<br>out anywhere.

Mrs. Wilkins nodded her head knowingly. "Uh huh!" she said briskly,  
>gathering up the paper and discarding of it. "Dear, I seem to remember a time when you absolutely adored Todd's high school<br>girlfriend." she said.

"That was before she put him through hell and got him kicked  
>off the team and was the reason for him dropping out," he replied as he stood up." Is there anything left to do? anything I can help with?" Bert asked his wife<p>

Emily Wilkins was fighting a battle inside of her. "Yes, there is  
>something you can do. You can promise me that you will by no means<br>be rude to Elizabeth- or Todd- about their engagement. Understand?  
>While I may not be approving of this situation, I will at least try<br>to understand where the kids are coming from." 

Elizabeth smiled as she stepped out of his car, her purse on her  
>shoulder. She stepped aside and waited for Todd. <p>

Todd took her left hand in his right one, intertwined their fingers  
>together, and gave them a squeeze, as they got to the front door.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>

**** He sighed," Alright Em, I promise not to be rude," he said. He just wanted what was best for his son, and he didn't think Elizabeth Wakefield was it, but he wouldn't say anything rude at  
>dinner tonite, but that didn't mean he would accept this.<p>

Liz returned the squeeze as they stood on the Wilkins front porch, hand in hand. She took a deep breath. As she slowly  
>calmed herself down, she was ready for anything she hoped.<p>

Todd gave her one last glance before he reached over and pushed the doorbell of his parent's house.

"Thank you Bert" Emily Wilkins said to her husband, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She heard the doorbell. "Do you want to get  
>that?" she asked.<p>

Todd raked his free hand through his still damp curly hair, as he waited for the door to be answered.

Liz still held his hand, as they waited for someone to open the  
>door.<p>

Bert nodded as he kissed her cheek and went to the door and  
>opened it, to find his son and Elizabeth on the other side,allowing both of them to enter the house.<p>

"Hey Dad" Todd greeted his father. He cleared his throat again, and  
>pulled Elizabeth in behind him. <p>

" Hello Todd, Elizabeth," Bert said to both of them," I think  
>dinner's almost ready."<p>

" Hell Mr. Wilkins," Liz said politely with a smile. She was still  
>holding Todd's hand.<p>

Todd felt Elizabeth squeezing his hand very, very hard. And he was  
>perfectly ok with that. "Ok, thanks dad. Ya, it smells great.<br>Thanks again for having Elizabeth and I over on such short notice  
>tonight."<p>

Emily took a deep breath from inside of the kitchen. This might be a very very long night. Putting a smile on her face, she walked into the room. Elizabeth and Todd were standing very closely, holding hands. For a brief moment she was transported to back when Todd and Elizabeth were Juniors in high school. She hadn't seen Elizabeth in quite awhile. She still looked the same, Emily reasoned, taking in her son's FIANCEE? Wow, that word was going to take some getting used to. She still looked lovely as always, and could easily see her son's attraction to her. She walked right up to the couple. "Hi dear." she said looking to her son. Then she turned specifically to Liz. She held both of her hands out. "It's so nice to see you again  
>Elizabeth."<p>

" Oh it's quiet alright, it's a pleasure for us to have you two over,"  
>Bert said with a smile.<p>

Liz smiled at Mrs. Wilkins," Hi Mrs. Wilkins. I've been busy..how are you?" she asked politely. It was going to take some getting used to for her to be in here again. It was almost like the first time Todd's family moved back, the extravagance all of received Mrs. Wilkins warm welcome.

"Oh Bert and I are just wonderful, it's kind of you to ask. Yes  
>well...it has been awhile. And uh, well, it was sort of a suprise- your kids' news and all." Emily took both of Elizabeth's hands and led her over to the couch. "Have a seat. Get us caught back up with Elizabeth Wakefield again." Mrs. Wilkins said, smiling to Liz, as she shot a glance at the two men in her life, who were standing side<br>by side. She knew any anger that Bert was harboring towards  
>Elizabeth, was really aimed at Todd.<p>

Liz sat down with Mrs. Wilkins..it looked like things were going  
>okay right now," I'm sorry..I never meant for it to be such a<br>surprise..it was a surprise to me too," she admitted, she had  
>never in her wildest dreams expected him propose." I currently<br>work for the Sweet Valley News," she said. She didnt know what  
>else to talk about. <p>

"Yeah, Elizabeth is really coming into her own over there." Todd  
>said proudly. "She's moving up the ranks quickly."<p>

" Sure looks like it, I saw her byline in today's paper," Bert said.

Liz turned red," I just..put 100% effort into my assignments that's  
>all," she said.<p>

"Yes I actually just read it right before you kids got here. I'm so glad you pursued your passion for journalism Elizabeth." Mrs. Wilkins smiled at her. She waited for her husband to mention something about the engagement. 

" Thank you," Liz said w/a smile. She wondered what his  
>parents thought of the article.<p>

Bert said nothing about the engagement. He was trying to keep his promise about not being rude and if mentioned the engagement it might not be so easy anymore or pretty.

"Bert, come sit down" she told her husband. Todd was purching on  
>the side of the couch right near Liz. "So, now that we have both of<br>you here, and we can listen to the both of you, can I, can we ask,  
>about this engagement?" she asked gently.<p>

Bert took a sit in an empty spot and waited for either his son to  
>speak or Liz to. Surely one of them had something to, least his son should because he had made it clear to him how personally felt about all of this.<p>

Liz bit her bottom lip what was she gonna say? I mean this was  
>legit, it was for real. She loved Todd more then anything.<p>

Todd laughed semi-nervously. "Uh, sure ask away. What do you guys  
>want to know? Dad?" Bert had to resist the urge to ask what on earth Todd was thinking when he decided to propose to Elizabeth. He didn't think that was what kind of question Emily wanted to hear him asking.<br>" Where did all this come from Todd?" Bert finally asked," I mean how can just up and get married? You guys haven't dated since  
>what Freshmen year of College?" he asked.<p>

Liz swallowed, I guess they don't know about our brief week  
>together in college...afterwards...and then our half a week again...at David and Diane's wedding...ironically David being Todd's cousin and Diane was Elizabeth's cousin. <p>

Todd new exactly what Elizabeth was thinking, because he was thinking  
>it to. Oh well, but no need to trudge that stuff up. "Umm, well,Liz and I have been dating- pretty seriously, for about three months now." Todd explained. "And last week I asked her to marry me." He said, simply. "We figured, why wait to move on with our lives together. We certainly know each other well, we've known each other our entire lives. And now we're done with college, so, there wasn't<br>anything holding us up."

Mrs. Wilkins listened to her son. "But why do you feel the need  
>to rush? She asked both he and Liz gently. "Three months really isn't all that long. Plus add that to a short engagement...Why not<br>at least has a longer engagement?" She looked at her husband.

" Todd..things change, people change. You two havent been back together long enough to know how you feel or really know each  
>other," Bert said.<p>

Liz bit her bottom lip softly," We feel we are ready to share a life," she said quietly almost barely audible. She also wanted to add, that she did know Todd inside out, but she didn't.

Todd heard Elizabeth's protest. He mentally willed her to sound more confident, like she always used to be. "Dad there is no doubt- for either of us- how we feel for each other. Nor how much we know each other. I know Liz better than anyone, I know her as well as I know  
>myself."<p>

Emily Wilkins nodded as she listened to Elizabeth and Todd answer. She was listening to them very carefully, almost analyzing them. 

Liz didn't know what else to say, but she didn't know how to  
>explain it either.<p>

" You really believe now is the time for this?" Bert asked eyeing the two of them.

"Yes, we do. We're ready to start spending the rest of our lives  
>together." Todd said simply but truthfully. "Why do you feel this<br>ISN'T the time for this?" he challenged his father.

Mrs. Wilkins bit her tongue and looked at Elizabeth. Todd's future  
>wife. Her future daughter in law. The future mother of her<br>grandkids? Todd was their only child. Elizabeth and Todd,  
>married...<p>

" Because there were other things you planned to do with your  
>life," Bert replied," before marriage." He was refraining from mentioning the mess of a relationship the two had in college, the demise of it and the result of Todd being kicked off the basketball team due to Elizabeth and the choices she made to implicate him in a scandal.<p>

Todd leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok, so why  
>don't you tell me, what *I* had planned to do with my life?" Todd<br>said, pressing the "I" when it was obvious he was inferring "You".

"Todd please" Mrs. Wilkins began to interject, but was cut off by  
>her husband. <p>

"You know very well what you had planned and what you worked  
>so hard for and it wasn't to coach," Bert said. He wasn't going to hide his disappointment at Todd's poor choices.<p>

Liz was really quiet. This wasn't going to be good, she couldn't help but cringe at where this was going and going fast.

Todd sucked in his breath. "Well, I'm certainly glad to know that you know exactly what was planned for MY life." he said through clenched teeth. "You know, I also didn't originally plan to get a bachelor's  
>degree in business. So tell me dad, did that surprise disappoint you<br>too?"

"Guys, I don't know if this is the right time or place-" Mrs.  
>Wilkins spoke up. But Todd interrupted her.<p>

"No mom, now is the perfect time. I think it's important that I hear about all of the mistakes I've made and the disappointments I've caused my father."

" Todd please," Liz said softly," don't fight," she said tugging on  
>his arm. She hated to see them fight over anything.<p>

"It wasn't in the plan, what are you gonna do with a business degree? " Bert asked his son. Todd had detested working for Varitronics during the summer between his Junior and Senior years of highschool. What could he possibly want with a business degree.

Part of Todd wanted to listen to Elizabeth, but another part of him knew he needed to have this talk with his father. "I just recently got finished with school, and I guess you could say I'm weighing my options." Todd said, trying not to sound defensive.

" There never was a question before, was there?" Bert said  
>raising an eyebrow. There was never a need to weigh options before either you only did that when you were lost.<p>

Liz sighed, she didn't want to sit here while they fought. This wasn't right and this was not how it should be. The Wilkins knew her, they had been there to see Todd and Liz's relationship grow from friendship and blossoming into love.

"Dad things change. Sorry I never became the person you obviously, wanted, obviously expected me to become. I'm surprised I became ANYTHING at all, judging from all of the pressure and expectations  
>you placed on me." he said bitterly.<p>

Mrs. Wilkins heard Elizabeth sigh from her position next to Todd.  
>Emily stood up. "Uh, Elizabeth dear, almost everything is ready for dinner, but oh, I'm sure we could find something to do in the kitchen." she said. "Would you like to join me?<p>

" Don't give me that tone of voice," Bert said," we talked about  
>your future before you left for SVU. You had a mindset in place and were ready to do whatever it took to achieve the right goals."<p>

" Yes please," Liz said standing up.

Todd shot a silent thank you with his eyes to his mother. Although  
>he wanted Elizabeth part of the conversation tonight, this one was<br>conversation he and his dad needed to deal with by themselves  
>apparently. Elizabeth got up from next to him and for a second as<br>she passed him he placed a hand on her hip and their eyes locked.

Liz paused as she looked at Todd, she rested her hand on his knee. She knew she needed to speak to his parents about this , about them. But clearly his father had other things that he wanted to talk about. She tore her gaze away from him and followed Mrs. Wilkins into the kitchen.

Once his mom and Liz had left the room, he sat back into the couch  
>and glared as his father. He couldn't remember ever being this<br>angry, or was it frustrated? with him.

Mrs. Wilkins led Elizabeth into the spacious kitchen. All the food really was ready, there wasn't much to do. Still, Mrs. Wilkins went over to the sink and washed her hands. She turned around and forced a smile at Liz. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Those two can just be so stubborn."

"It's alright...stuff happens," she said lamely. It was true, but she  
>knew that Todd hardly got along with his dad. But this was awful. This was clearly also her part.<p>

Trying to put what was currently going on in the living room behind them, Mrs. Wilkins changed the subject. "So, umm, can I ask you, what's the date you two have planned? We really didn't get much information out of Todd this afternoon." Emily Wilkins confessed. Sometimes she felt completely out of touch with her son, especially these days.

"We planned on February 14th," Liz replied playing with the  
>bracelet on her hand. It had been her idea for Feb 14th,but now it sounded cheesy and corny. Not to mention with the way tonight was going maybe pushing back the wedding seemed to be in order, pushing it back a lot.<p>

"Oh wow, now that's romantic!" Emily explained, smiling at Elizabeth. "But it's so, so close. Not nearly enough time to plan a proper wedding, don't you think?" she asked gently, as she sat down at a table, and motioned for Elizabeth to sit as well.

Liz sat down across from her," It's October, I think we will be able  
>to plan it properly," she said as she settled in her seat.<p>

"Well, should nothing change- about the date that is, I would be happy to help out with any of the planning." she offered. "After all, my only son is only going  
>to be getting married once." <p>

Liz was relieved to hear that and smiled," We would love your  
>help," she said," Anytime." It made her feel so much better knowing that Mrs. Wilkins was on their side now. <p>

"Don't sit there and act childish and tell me you are ready to be  
>a married man," Bert said," You don't have a plan, how are u<br>supposed to be married and raise a family on a highschool coach's salary?"

Todd just flat out ignored his last comment and question. Todd shook his head. "You know what gets me? How you say WE had a plan for MY future. That's impossible! Only I can have a plan, a dream, for my future, and you're going to have to accept that. And you're also going to have to accept the fact that Elizabeth is absolutely part of  
>THAT future- with all due respect, whether you like it or not."<p>

Bert sighed shaking his head," Fine Todd,"he said," but you  
>know you could have done better." He didn't specify whether he meant in his son's choice of women or in career. Fact was he could do better in both departments. <p>

Todd's jaw dropped. Never, in a million years, would he have expected words like that to come out of his father's mouth. He was shocked, and appalled. "I will not sit here and lsiten to shit like that come out of your mouth about Elizabeth. If that's a ploy to get us to leave, to get us completely out of your life, well, it's working, and trust me, now I'd be happy to go."

" Walking out the door because of some girl is ludicrous .Blood should come first Todd," said Bert," your family should be  
>important to one else will stand by you the way your blood will, she's already screwed you over once whether you choose to believe it or not. " <p>

"Maybe they would be if they would just start accepting me and my  
>life, and my decisions."<p>

Bert didn't say anything for a moment," You know where I stand  
>on this," was all he said.<p>

"No I don't think I do." Todd said tersely. Infact he didn't think he knew or understood anything about his dad particularly at this moment.

" Then don't expect me to tell you," Bert replied. He had made himself really clear on the matter. Todd was in no way ready to get married and Elizabeth was not right for him anymore.

Todd got up off the couch. "You know dad, you're making it difficult  
>for me to come to expect anything from you."<p>

" I'm sorry you feel that way," Bert said," but I told u everything as  
>it was."<p>

Todd stopped pacing by the window. "So then are you telling me that you don't approve of this marriage, that you won't under any circumstances come around on it, and finally, that you are  
>voluntarily choosing to alienate your only child?" Todd held in his breath. He knew this answer would probably affect the rest of his life. And he feared he thought he knew what his dad might in his life being changed. Unfortunately, for the worse.<p>

" I don't feel now is the time for you to be getting married, three  
>months of serious dating again does not qualify," Bert replied.<p>

"No, that's not what I want to hear. What I NEED to hear, is for you to answer those three questions I just asked you. You owe me that much." Todd waited to hear his answers. 

" That was my answer," he said as he got up and went to get  
>some water to drink.<p>

Todd followed him. "Dad by you refusing to answer those three questions, I think I have my answer. And it's a sad answer. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to Mom. And don't do this is me,your son. So I'll ask you ONE more time. Answer those questions I  
>asked you. Because if you don't. I'm out of here, for good." <p>

"Well I' love to be involved with it." Emily Wilkins said sincerely. She felt Liz was loosening up a little, which was a  
>definite good thing. She wanted her to feel comfortable. "Could I<br>see your ring?" she asked her. 

Liz smiled and held out her hand which had the ring on it for Todd's mother to see. Liz loved the ring,it was wonderful and  
>amazing. It was just the right size for her and she was glad that Todd knew her so well.<p>

Emily looked down at the ring, then back up to Elizabeth's eager, happy face. "My my, it truly is an exquisite ring isn't?" she murmured, viewing it again. "I think he made an excellent choice."  
>she paused. "And I'm not just talking about the ring."<p>

Liz was surprised to hear that," Thank you," she said," that means alot to both of us," she said sincerely. She hoped that Todd had luck in bringing his father around. She wanted all members of their family to be on board with them for this wedding.

"You're very, very welcome dear." Mrs. Wilkins said, putting her arms around Elizabeth in a hug. She felt herself become to get a little misty. "Elizabeth it's never that I didn't like who Todd was  
>marrying, or dating. I just wasn't sure if you two were meant for marriage. But I've loved you from the day Todd brought you into our lives all those years ago, and I can honestly say I love you just as much now. The surprise, no the shock, of the news that you two had not only started dating again, but had gotten engaged, well, it just was such a surprise, I needed time to digest it. But just a half an hour spent with you and I know that Todd has made a wonderful decision. I'm on your kids' side, don't ever forget that, and I am hoping that Burt eventually comes around too" <p>

Liz hugged Emily Wilkins from across the table as best as she could," I know I'm sorry. But...I just never he would propose this soon. I love him very much and it would mean the world to both of us if would come around too. We want our children to be able to spend time with their grandparents and learn to love u as much as we do."

"Yes, it certainly was a surprise, to say the least. But I guess Todd is full of surprises. But if all of them are as wonderful as this...I can live with that." she said, drawing back from the  
>hug. "Oh no, no talk of being grandparents please!" she teased her. "I'm not that old am I?" She paused. "You said children. You're not, what I mean is are you...?"<p>

"Oh wow no, not yet. I meant in the future," Liz said..." both of us have jobs right now..and gosh..we're not ready to raise kids," she said," not yet it'll be a good while before that happens." 

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Mrs. Wilkins answered honestly. "You two really need to get used to your new roles as husband and wife before you even venture into mother father territory. Because sadly that could really be the undoing of a  
>marriage, rushing into kids too quickly." She advised her, although she felt she didn't even really need it. <p>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bert stood there looking at his son and it struck him a way for him to get atleast something he wanted and make his song think he was giving him what he wanted. " Todd, the last thing I want is for you to walk out of here and not come back. Your mother and I love you very much. You're our only child we just want what's best for you."

"Elizabeth is what is best for me!" Todd said vehemently.

"I know you believe that, but Im not certain that she is right for you not anymore anyway. "

"Will you ever accept this marriage?" Todd needed to know.

"I am disappointed that you didn't join the NBA or that u didn't want to  
>work for Varitronics. So it's not that I don't approve of this marriage..I just think it came too soon. No I'm not voluntarily alienating you. And it'll take me some time to fully come around. But I want you to be happy." Perhaps not all the words coming out Bert's mouth were entirely true, he needed proof that Elizabeth was best for his son, before he'd fully accept this idea.<p>

Todd exhaled; he had been holding his breath. "Dad you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." Todd told him, feeling a weight come off of his shoulders. "All I ask is that you begin to accept it, that you try to come around."

"I promise to try and come around to it," Bert told his son. Liz  
>had always been good for Todd in the past...atleast through Highschool, but from college and on it was still undetermined whether she was good for him or not. He'd let Todd come to see for himself what Elizabeth's true colors were.<p>

"And I promise to try and prove to you that what Liz and I are doing is what we not only want to do, but what we should do. This is what's meant to be,' Todd said. Everyone , not just their parents would see how much the two of them were meant to be together. 

Bert actually smiled," I know you will son," he said," come on now let's go see about dinner," he said.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate hearing you say that." He began to follow his father into the hall that led to the kitchen. He hoped Liz has been okay with his Mom. It wasn't that he thought his mom would be mean to Elizabeth, but she would be honest and it might upset Liz if that honesty were to clearly state that his mother didn't want them together anymore than his father had earlier. 

**In The Kitchen****  
><strong>

Liz nodded," Thank you. I'll remember that," she said. She knew being a wife wasnt going to be easy. Being a girlfriend had been rough at times too.

Yet again, she smiled at her future daughter in law. She had a feeling things were going to be okay. She hoped they would be. "So Todd, my Todd, he's making you happy?" Emily Wilkins asked Elizabeth. She sighed whistfully. "I can't believe my little boy is  
>all grown up. Now he's going off and getting married, who would ever<br>have guessed it."

Liz smiled softly her parents had done the same thing when they finally accepted Liz was engaged. Although they had said they still had Jess..." Every moment I am with him he makes me happier then the last," she said smiling.

Mrs. Wilkins nodded. "That's good to hear. I'm so happy for the two of you. And he'd better make you happy. That you've been able to find each other again." she said, squeezing her hand. "Although I'm curious, how did all of this come to be? I had always assumed that  
>ever since the breakup years ago, you two had moved on completely<br>from each other. "

Given the ugliness of Todd and Liz's break up at that time it was natural that anyone who knew them would assume they were done for good this time. This time though had been a long time, a very long time. Because the two couldn't even bring themselves to be friends after that break up until a significant amount of time had passed. " For awhile we actually had," Liz said..." we were together for about a week during Freshmen year sometime after spring break...but...someone else needed him more then me...so I let him go. Then after that...we totally took separate paths," Liz said," Until I saw him Sophomore Year...at Diane and David's wedding." Diane was Elizabeth's cousin and David was Todd's cousin. Who would have guessed," she said shaking her head," Anyway..that didn't make it either. We felt...it was just too familiar and he needed someone new ,the chance to start that I didn't see him at all," she said," I went on with school and in May after graduation when I came home i ran into him at the grocery store, we talked and hung out a first...then we  
>decided to try it again because deep down we really did love each other and do still it was always there..but the closer we got the more it scared us. So we ended up dating on and off during<br>the months of May-Mid July...at the end of July we seriously got back together..because we realized no one else could make us happy besides the other."

Mrs. Wilkins sat back, intrigued by all of this information. "Oh my, wow, what a story for you two. I guess one could really make the point that you two really were meant for each other if you ended up together after all of that."

Liz smiled," I've always found myself coming back to him, and that finally told me something. Yes that hit both of us too so we finally figured it out and that's why he proposed because we knew. We don't want to be apart from each other anymore," she said softly. 

" You're welcome son," he said w/a smile as they went towards the kitchen." so...when exactly is the set date?" Bert asked his son, he hadn't gotten any of that from Todd previously when his son had told them of the engagement.

"Valentine's day." Todd told his dad, just as they reached the kitchen.

Bert nodded as they entered the kitchen," That's actually pretty romantic." He had to give his son props for atleast knowing how to romance a lady.

"Yeah, we thought so." Todd said, smiling. It was his first real  
>smile since he had arrived. He was met with the sight of his Mom and<br>Liz hugging at a table? Things really were going to be ok... "Hey,  
>we aren't interrupting anything are we?" <p>

Emily Wilkins was really touched by Elizabeth's words. "Well, 'welcome to the family' is in order I suppose." She said, giving her another hug, just as Todd and Bert came into the  
>kitchen.<p>

Liz hugged her back," thank you," she said smiling. She honestly felt so much better knowing that Mrs. Wilkins was now on their side, that she was giving them her blessing on this marriage.

Bert came in and smiled," well what have u two ladies come up  
>with?" he teased. <p>

Wow, he's certainly in a lot better mood than before, Emily Wilkins  
>thought to herself as she eyed her husband.<p>

Bert put his arm around Emily and kissed her cheek," Well there is a wedding to plan," he pointed out," we have time but limited time," he said," so I was wondering if you two came up with anything yet," he said. 

Liz smiled and went over to Todd and kissed his cheek," Nope. Just talking to your mom, I told her all of it and she understood that we are meant for each other," she said all smiles. When she  
>heard Mr. Wilkins she was surprised.<p>

For either the second or third time that night, Todd's jaw dropped. And he saw he wasn't the only one. His mom and Liz held similar expressions. When his dad said he would begin to try and accept it, he had been happy. But he had not expected this jump on the 'Liz and Todd lovefest plan a wedding bandwagon' so quickly. "Umm...no- no we haven't planned much of anything yet." he stammered. His dad couldn't have done a total 180 over all of this could he? 

Emily Wilkins stared at her husband in shock. He had done a complete  
>180!<p>

" We'll talk after dinner then," Bert decided," we need to do so many things. Hmmm...we need to see if Diane and David are home or if they are off in Africa," he mused outloud.

Liz was in total shock, what on earth? She turned to look at Todd. What happend? she mouthed. Afraid to ask it outloud.

After dinner...Diane and David...Africa... these things and more were swimming in Todd's head. He saw Liz mouth something at him and all he could do was shrug. He knew he had gotten his father to come around some, but still, he hadn't been responsible for him coming around THAT much. Still, he was so, so relieved. "Umm, ya, there is a lot to discus, and we'd love all the help we can get."

"Dear I think David and Diane got back a few weeks ago, but I could  
>be wrong." Emily said to Bert, after she had pulled out of the shock of her husband turning around his feelings about this engagement so fast.<p>

" Good Good we'll help, money's no object," Bert said when Todd said he could use the help, then he heard Emily," Alright that's good, someone can call and tell them  
>after dinner then," he replied. <p>

"Why don't you and Elizabeth go into the dining room" Mrs. Wilkins said to Todd. "And Bert you can help me bring stuff out." she said, looking at him oddly. 

"Alright" Todd said, making a move for the dining room. Money is  
>no object...did his father really just say that? He knew his father had the money but hardly expected him to be so free wheeling with it on this wedding after everything.<p>

Bert nodded as he went to help Emily. He headed towards the food to help her get everything ready to take to the dining table.

Liz went into the dining room with Todd," Did I miss  
>something?" she asked confused.<p>

**The Dining Room**

"Ya" Todd chuckled, "but I did too. Wow, I have no idea what's come over him. After some fighting and shouting, I finally got him to say- and only by threatening to walk out- but I got him to say that he'd try to support us in this. So so, this is a complete shock. But a pleasant one."

" Oh wow..I guess that got to him then. I mean you are his only son...and it would be horrible if that happend and if he wasn't at our weddig...oh wow," she said shaking her head." I'm glad it  
>worked out ," she said wrapping her arms around him and<br>giving him a soft kiss.

"So am I" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You have no idea. I mean, our relationship over the past few years hasn't been great, but this current thing, well it was eating me up."

" I know ," she said softly," I was afraid they wouldn't accept it," she said softly," and that just killed me because I want our children to have both sets of grandparents and just have them  
>there for something as huge as our wedding, when our kids are<br>born and so on," she said resting her forehead against his.

"Well" Todd said sighing. "They will be. Thank goodness they will  
>be. Oh, and if you want to start on that kids thing tonight I'd be<br>more than happy to oblige." he teased her. He could easily be up for practicing if he could talk her into it. 

She playfully swatted his arm," We need first get married and figure out to be a husband and wife together Todd," she said looking at him seriously," I don't want us to fall apart because we  
>had kids too soon and couldn't handle it," she said softly," but how about this. If u stay with me tonite...we'll do something," she promised. <p>

Todd chuckled. "That sounds like something that my mom would say." he said, burying his face in her hair. "And Liz, I was just joking about tonight. I mean, yeah, of course if you want me to crash with you tonight I will, but we don't have to do anything. You don't need  
>to promise me anything." <p>

" But it makes sense to me," she hugged him wrapping both her arms around him," thank you," she said softly," and yes I do want u stay tonite...I wanna fall asleep in your arms," she said softly. She nuzzled his neck lightly. 

**The Kitchen**

Mrs. Wilkins eyed her husband closely. "Well what on earth happened  
>in there?" She was trying to determine if he was up to something or if he was whole heartedly honestly happy for their son and Elizabeth.<p>

" We fought...we talked sort of...but over all Em...I don't want him to walk out of our lives he's our son our only son..and I do love them both. I want him to be happy. So I am going to accept this and be happy for them." He realized he wouldn't need to do too much more except one more thing than that and the rest would happen on its own.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Oh I just knew you had to." she said smiling over his shoulder. "See I knew if you two, if we all, just got together and  
>talked, that this whole situation would be worked out." <p>

Bert chuckled," yes Em you were right," he said kissing her cheek, his arms around his wife," now can we eat...puh-leez I'm a hungry man Em," he said looking at his wife. 

"Yes, yes, of course." she said, removing herself from his embrace. "The table is all set, we just need the food brought out" she said gesturing to some stuff. 

He smiled and picked up some stuff to take out to the livingroom as he kissed her cheek," It all looks wonderful," he said. He walked into the dining room greeted by the site of his son and future daughter in law all over each other, so he cleared his throat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, that can most definitely be arranged." Todd said, smiling against her skin. He heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

Liz jumped when someone cleared their throat, she disentangled herself from Todd, and turned finding Mr. Wilkins standing there. She turned red.

Bert chuckled as he set some food on the dinning room table.  
>And went back for a couple more dishes. It took both of them<br>three trips to get it all to the table.

Todd smiled at his father and then smiled at Liz. All the food had eventually been brought out, and Todd took his seat right next to Elizabeth, while his parents sat at the ends of the table.

Liz felt much better now that everything was settled. She had a good feeling about the wedding and everything to come in the future. Everyone passed food around the table.

Todd dove into his food, then after a few minutes started up a conversation. "So Liz and I were just playing around with the idea  
>today, but what do you guys think about a beach wedding?"<p>

Liz ate and listened wondering what both parents thought of the  
>idea. It would be so amazing to have the wedding on the beach it would be absolutely gorgeous.<p>

Bert thought about that," hmmm," he said as he ate," that would be nice...but that would take some work and the weather would hafta cooperate. But if that's wht you two really want, I see no  
>reason not to," Bert replied.<p>

Mrs. Wilkins concurred. "Yes, dealing with the weather would be tricky, and would make you have to think of a lot of the "what if's" but, I think a beach wedding would be a beautiful setting. And we have so many gorgeous beach spots here in Sweet Valley. I myself was  
>married inside of a very quaint but lovely church. What about your<br>parents Liz?" 

" They were married in a church too," she replied," but I haven't told them yet we want a beach wedding," she replied." I think it  
>would be different and nice," she said. "The vibe would be very different."<p>

"Oh I'm positive it would be." Mrs. Wilkins replied. "Now,  
>speaking of your parents, do I dare ask- what was their reaction to<br>all of this?"

Todd glanced at Liz after his mother's question. He wasn't to sure  
>if she wanted to take it or if she wanted him to.<p>

Liz swallowed her bite of food, then glanced at Todd to let him know she had this" at first they were a little iffy," she said," and they wanted to know if this is really waht I wanted. I  
>had to talk to them and let them know my reasons and that this<br>is truly what I want. After that they gave us their blessings. And of course they'll help." 

"That's good to hear." Emily said, shaking her head. "We should all  
>probably get together soon to begin working out details and the<br>planning of it."

"Yeah, I told Liz to warn her parents that you two wouldn't worry  
>about the traditional practices of the wedding only being taken care<br>of by the bride's side. Hopefully they won't have a problem with you  
>guys helping out financially." Todd informed everyone. <p>

" I'm sure that with Jess being engaged too they will be glad to have some help...cause I feel for Jess...she never really got along with Nick's mom," Liz said shaking her head. It made her feel so better knowing that she did and once again got along with Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins herself, she'd never want to be in Jessica's position.

"Oh my! Jessica is engaged too? Wow, what a thing. To have your  
>twin daughter engaged at the same time. I was actually just going to<br>ask how your sister was doing. But now I think I have my answer.  
>But Liz, most definitnly, let your parents know that Bert and I<br>really would be more than happy to help out financially. Isn't that  
>right Bert?"Emily said.<p>

" Yeh...I hafta ask Jess what mom and dad said when she told  
>them. I will," she promised with a smile.<p>

" Of course. Goodness both Wakefield girls...look out Sweet  
>Valley," Bert joked. <p>

"Yeah can you imagine all of the hearts they are breaking on behalf  
>of the sweet valley male population?" Todd kidded, going along with<br>his dad.

Bert chuckled," What a shame..imagine how many guys will cry  
>when they hear both girls are taken."<p>

Liz's mouth fell open in shock. Jess was usually the one  
>breaking hearts. She didn't think of herself as a heartbreaker to be honest.<p>

Todd eyed Liz. "Oh no you don't. I know exactly what you're  
>thinking. But you've had your share of male admirers as well." he<br>pointed out. Just as many are going to be sad about your engagement  
>as they are about Jessica's." he joked.<p>

"Oh now guys, leave poor Liz alone." Mrs. Wilkins said with a  
>chuckle.<p>

" oooooooh I'll get you for that one Todd Wilkins," Liz said.

Bert chuckled," Uh-oh Todd, you might be spending your  
>honeymoon on the couch," he said chuckling.<p>

The whole table errupted into laughter at Mr. Wilkins's  
>joke. "Thanks dad" Todd said dryly.<p>

"So now kids, do you two know where you are going to want to live?  
>Liz, are you going to just move into Todd's apartment? Oh Heavens<br>me. I can be so old fashioned. You two are probably already living  
>together. I need to get with the times."<p>

Bert chuckled," Sorry son, u know u shouldn't make her mad  
>already," he pointed out.<p>

Liz turned red at that...biting her bottom lip. She was gonna let  
>Todd answer that she glanced over at weren't REALLY living together, atleast not all the time anyway. <p>

Todd immediately picked up on Elizabth's discomfort. He cleared his throat. "Uh no mom, actually we don't. So you're right with the times on that one." he said lamely. "No, Liz shares a great studio apartment with Jessica. But now that they are both engaged, who  
>knows what will happen with that. I actually don't think we're to sure just yet on what our living situaiton will be. We might look into apartments, or maybe houses, or town houses, who knows. But I am<br>pretty sure we'll at least start out in Sweet Valley, since we both  
>have job ties here for the moment."<p>

Liz was grateful to Todd for answering that, and not saying that he sometimes lived wit her . Because she didn't want to say that, and staying in SV was true. She knew that Todd loved his job right  
>now and his boys,the basketball players the he coached, looked up to him, since he<br>was a great coach to them.

"Well I am happy to hear that you guys will be sticking around Sweet  
>Valley." Emily admitted as they finished up their dinner.<p>

The very next day, Elizabeth had gotten up showered and was ready for a busy day. She meant her morning running errands, and taking care of things. It wasn't til around lunchtime that she saw Todd when he came over with Chinese food for them. That had made her smile, they had put all the cartons out on the table and had settled down across from each other at the table.

Todd opened up a new carton and began digging into it. "So have you decided if you're going to have bridesmaids baby, or are you just going to have Jessica be your Maid of Honor and call it good?" 

" I think I'm gonna have Jessica as the Maid of Honor and Kelly as the Matrion of Honor," she replied, as she sipped her water." And that should be it.. What do u think? is that too much?" she  
>asked thoughtfully. There was still quite a good bit left to do, but she knew they would get it done and do it right. <p>

Todd looked up from his food and smiled. "Too much? I wouldn't say so. But are you sure you don't want any bridesmaids? Remember, you're only going to get married once" he said, grinning at her. "What about Nina or Tia or Enid or some of your other older  
>girlfriends?" He had forgotten about Enid and the infamous name change to Alex.<p>

" Hmm Im not sure yet if I do want Bridesmaids or not," she admitted," hmmm. Enid...eer excuse me Alex and I aren't friends anymore. I'll hafta talk to Nina and see, and hmmm I gotta see if I can find Tia," she said w/a laugh." Okay so maybe I do want  
>bride's maids," she laughed," hmmm I could ask Ness and make that three."<p>

Todd started laughing. "See, I knew it. Every woman, deep down, no matter what she says, wants a whole horde of bridesmaids." He took a long sip of his orange soda. "Ok, so Enid's out. And I'm sure Nina will say yes. I hope you can get ahold of Tia, I haven't really kept  
>in touch with any of those senior year guys. Wait- Who's Ness again?<br>Refresh my memory."

She laughed," Tennessee Worthington," she replied," I met her at camp like ages ago, and we were CITS and then just regular counselors together for awhile. She moved back to SV after  
>college so I ran into her one day and we started talking and we've spent lots of time catching up."<p>

"Hmm, you'll have to introduce us. I've got to admit I don't remember you mentioning her a lot, so I'm completely at a loss. But you know, any friend of yours-"

She laughed," I'm glad. I'll have her come by one day and you can meet her," she promised him leaned over the table kissed him softly," I'd lost touch with her, so that's why I didn't mention her much," she  
>admitted. She got up and went to get herself a glass of water.<p>

Todd licked his lips. "Mmm...you taste good" he murmured as he set his food down and got up going over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer as she held her glass of water. "So what do you think about  
>groomsmen?"<p>

She set her glass down," Oh wow," she laughed," Um...who do u still talk to?" she asked," I know so many of your f riends from highschool...well from Jr. year that is," she said," umm there's  
>Aaron, Winston, Ken, ummm from college there's Mark...if you can find him...if you're still talking to him...he doesn't really like me ," she said with a shrug," um, there's your cousin<br>were you thinking of asking?" 

"Whoa, that's scary" Todd said, looking down at her face from his position where he was sitting on the counter. "Every name that you just mentioned were the exact same names I was thinking of. Aaron,Ken, Win, Mark - and Liz he does like you-, Tucker, oh and also Ryan."

She laughed," Whoa...well that is scary, but I guess it's just cause i know your good friends. Okay so that's six guys. So which one's your best man? Todd...Mark made it pretty clear that he  
>despised me greatly," she said quietly," but for your sake I hope he does come to the wedding and will be one of your<br>groomsmen."

"Well Mark and I have kept in good touch ever since his, well, our, freshman year fiasco. He really changed, just like I did. He finished up school at UCSD. Trust me, he's a good guy, and no good guy could possibly dislike you. Hey I just had an idea. What about  
>Steven?" <p>

Elizabeth looked at her fiancée," My brother Steven?" she asked for clarification to be sure she heard Todd right when he said the name.

"Of course your brother, Steven!" Todd said," I dunno I mean since I kindda grew up at your house and we dated for so long ya know, I've gotten to know Steven from all those times."

She nearly choked," Oh...wow...that...um..." she said quietly." Well..you may hafta to win him over," she said softly," he wasn't exactly shouting congrats when I announced we were engaged. I mean...he doesn't have anything against you, it's just...basically that he was afraid that...this would end like Mike and Jessica." Those had been Steven's words, not hers about the comparison to Jessica's marriage to Mike McAllery back during Freshmen year of college, her twin's impulsive was bound to get the best of her one day.

Todd's eyebrows shot up. This was all news to him. "Mike and  
>Jessica!?" he boomed. He was having a hard time finding any sort of comparison between those two and himself &amp; Liz.<p>

" OH wow..." she said softly," I thought you knew...I mean I was  
>sure almost everyone knew...she almost failed out of SVU cause<br>of him...and Steve and Mike just never got along...they got into  
>one night...bad...Mike's gun went off..."<p>

"Liz- I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the reference Steven made likening us to Mike and Jess! Since when do I remind him of some deadbeat mechanic who is only interested in marrying woman to lure them to his bed? Why- why didn't you ever tell me! I can't  
>believe this, I had no idea!"<p>

" Calm down," she said softly," because...I didn't know how to tell you, and I was hoping to talk to Steven and get him to come to you," she sighed softly," I'm sorry. I dunno how, I can't read his mind." 

"Well this is, well this is- well, this is just great" Todd  
>sputtered. "I can't believe this. I had no idea." He let go of off her. "I want to talk to him." <p>

She walked over to the cordless phone and picked it up holding it out to Todd," You can call him," she suggested. It would help if the two of them were to talk to each other.

Todd strode across the kitchen floor and took the phone putting it back in its stand,"Actually I think I'd rather talk to him in  
>person." This was a face to face conversation that he needed to have with Elizabeth's older brother.<p>

She gave him a small smile," Well he's most probably home right now at his apartment. I could tell you where it is and you could go talk to him," she said. She grabbed a pen and pad and started to write down the directions to Steven's apartment complex and the apartment number for Todd.

"I think you should and I think I will." Todd told her, leaving the kitchen. He went into Elizabeth's room, where he kept some of his clothes and his toothbrush, razor and such over here as well for when he crashed here at night sometimes. He usually didn't get all worked up, but, well, he was not to crazy about this information Liz had spilled a few minutes ago.  
>He e-entered the kitchen two minutes later. "Do I look ok?" he<br>asked her, since he had changed his clothes.

She nodded," You look good," she said as she had finished writing  
>out the directions to get to Steve's complex. She held out the piece of paper to h him.<p>

"Liz, you didn't even look" Todd complained, feeling insecure. He wanted this meeting to go well with Steven. He had to smooth things over. "I don't want to 'look good', I want to look like appropriate brother in law material." He took the directions from her.

She let her eyes slowly take in what he was wearing checking him out." I think you do," she said honestly and leand over to kiss him." you will be okay, you'll win him over, I know you," she said  
>hugging him," you might just hafta talk him down, and get him to<br>understand this is right for us." She knew this was probably the last thing that Todd wanted to do given they had just talked to his parents and convinced them that they were doing the right thing.

"I'll do my best." Todd said, scanning the directions. "Okay, I'll call you later tonight then, ok?" He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye baby" he said, walking towards the door. "You understand I can't have his sister's lipstick on my mouth, don't you?" he joked.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him," Alright call me then,"  
>she said, as she watched him heading for the door. <p>


End file.
